


If Only We Had More Time

by cloud332



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud332/pseuds/cloud332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the Fourth Hokage, Joseph Ōtsutsuki has been raising Naruto and married to Shizune. After a mission to retrieve intel from the Land of Waves Joseph and his wife find a baby girl abandoned. They both decide to raise her as their own. Follow Ashe as she becomes a Legendary ninja like her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: How it All Began

Character Description: Joseph Ōtsutsuki, age is 16 at the prologue then 28 at Part 1, Joseph is known as the Lion of Konoha due to his combat and heroics in the Third Great Ninja War. He controls three elements which are Lightning, Fire, and Earth. He can use Kekkai Genkai, but only uses it if he needs to. In Part 1 he is married to Shizune and has an adopted daughter named Ashe. Joseph is dark skinned that wears a sleeveless Konaha Flak Jacket and the typical headband on his forehead; He is a high ranking Jonin that attends meetings with the Council. He has had three teachers known to date which are Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraya, and Minato Namikaze. Pretty much he's a badass to say the least. Also a pimp to the ladies not interested in the young ones.  
(Prologue: Aftermath of Nine Tail's Attack on Konoha)

"Lord Fourth! Lady Kushina!" yelled five Konoha ninja rushing to the side of their fallen leader and his wife. I rushed over to Minato's body and saw that he was already gone. I put head down for respect of my fallen teacher and friend.  
"Joseph?" I heard a weak voice coming from my right where the Third Hokage was. Kushina was looking at me very tired and I rushed to her side.  
"Kushina you shouldn't talk." I said not looking at her face and she lifted my head up, so I would look at her face.  
"Joseph, I have a two requests for you and I know that it will burden you, but please for Minato and my sake look after Naruto for us. You can be his uncle since Jiraya is Naruto's godfather, please take care of him for us. The last thing is look for the rest of the Uzumaki clan there are two others, I have some of their data in the house." Kushina said wearingly as her eyes began to close "You've always been family, ya know." Kushina punched my shoulder, but it wasn't her strong punch. As Kushina's eyes closed her arm began to drop, I grabbed her hand before it could touch the ground and I placed her hand on my forehead.  
"I promise to protect him with my life. I owe you and Minato everything." I whispered, so that only the Third Hokage could hear me and he put his hand on my shoulder."  
"We need to seal the Fourth's body! Get Kushina's body!" The Third Hokage yelled at the shinobi. I walked over to Naruto he was crying and I had noticed that he had the seal to keep the Nine Tails inside. I picked him up and decided to hum a song to him. I was amazed at how quickly he fell asleep, I sensed the Third walking towards me.  
"You do know that no one must know of his parents especially to Naruto. Everyone will hate him since he is the new jinchūriki that killed the village's Fourth Hokage and a lot of family members." The Third said to me looking at Naruto and holding his little hand.  
"I understand, Lord Third. I shall take care of him even if I shall die doing it." I stated to him and he looked at me and smile.  
"Come we must prepare the funeral for everyone that died." The Third Hokage said putting his down as this conversation had just turned sour.  
(Prologue: Land of Waves 5 months later. Joseph and Shizune)  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Shizune yelled as we ran from at least 20 ninjas from the Hidden Mist. I turned around and did a few hand signs Fire Style: Massive Fireball Jutsu. I blew out a Fireball that was at least three times the size of the regular one. 10 of them were burned and Shizune threw a few kunais that got at least four of them. I went straight towards them to finish them off I saw a shinobi try to intercept me with a sword, he did a downwards slash, but I kicked the hilt of the sword and it flew out of his hands. I grabbed the sword and sliced his throat, I sensed two ninjas attempting to attack me from behind and Shizune got both of them in a trap she set. They began to choke on her poison fog. The last three attempted a final stand; I swear they make it to easy. Fire Style: Burning Ash.  
"What the fuck is this?" One of the shinobi asked and bit down and like a trail the fire reached towards them and burned them to death.  
"You owe me." Shizune said smiling at me. I looked at her, her hair was in a ponytail with dirt all over her face I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her. She gladly accepted and kissed me back "Not here, lover boy we have to get this intel back to the village." She said and began to run towards Konoha.  
"Wait Shizu." I said grabbing her arm. She gave me this weird look and I got onto one knee and pulled out a box and she covered her mouth. (It's also raining, so it makes it more romantic. Right?) "Will you marry me?" I asked smiling at her.  
"Yes, of course." she said in an ecstatic voice. I slid the ring onto her finger and rose from my knee; Shizune kissed me deeply and smiled we decided to celebrate once when we got back to the village. We at least made it to the bordering village and it was still raining quite hard we were soaked. I heard something crying like a baby, I decided to check it out.  
"I'll be right back. Go check out a room for us." I whispered to her and she just winked and told me to hurry up. Oh how much I love that woman, so I walked down the alley and next to the dumpster I saw a little baby in the rain, I looked to see if anyone was around. However there was no one, so I quickly ran towards it and pulled out a towel from my backpack and wrapped it in it. "Wait are you a boy or a girl?" I checked and it was a girl, I headed back to the inn and opened the door and saw Shizune staring at me then she saw the baby.  
"What happened?" Shizune asked and took the baby from my arms. The innkeeper saw us and told us to take the room that had a fireplace since the baby was in the rain and it could get sick from the rain. In the lighting she had snow white skin, little fuzz of black hair, and emerald eyes. I told her that she was abandoned by the dumpster and left in the rain. "Joseph, let's take her with us." Shizu whispered and I looked at her with a perplexed face. Shizune unzipped her flak jacket and took it off leaving her in a tank top, Shizune sat on my lap, then she took off my headband and kissed my forehead. She then proceeded down to my lips and pushed me softly on the bed and kissed me again.  
(Morning Following Day)  
I awoke next to Shizune seeing her bare skin glow from the sun peeking through the blinds remembering of the past nights event. I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed Shizune on the lips, she began to wake up and she kissed me back. Shizune rolled back over, I looked back at the baby and saw her still sleeping.  
"What should we call her?" I whispered to Shizune, she looked into my eyes and started to think.  
"How about Ashe?" she said, I nodded and looked back at Ashe then at Shizune. "I love you." Shizune said.  
"I love you too." I replied kissing her on the lips getting ready for round 2.  
(Prologue: Konoha 5 years later.)  
I was walking towards the Academy to enroll Naruto and Ashe for the ninja academy. Everyone was bowing their heads in respect to me. I gave them a quick wave and saw Asuna and Kurenai walking together; they both saw me and smiled at me.  
"So when are you two getting together, I know you two are fucking." I smirked at both of them Asuna blushed and Kurenai was running trying to kill me and I saw guy and I timed it perfectly. Right when Kurenai was about to punch me I threw a kunai that had teleportation marks and threw it behind Guy, her punch was about hit its mark. I teleported behind Guy and pushed him into the punch and the force made a small crater into the ground.  
"That jutsu!" Kakashi yelled at me running from the corner like he was stalking us. I picked up the kunai and put it into my pocket. I looked at him curiously.  
"I was his student as well Kakashi, he taught me a lot." I said the air became grim with sadness. "I know he doesn't want us to feel bad. Now, if you will excuse me I have to sign Naruto and Ashe up to the Academy." I said giving all of them a nod and left and arrived at the academy at five minutes later.  
"Hello Lord Ōtsutsuki, are you here to sign Ashe up?" Anko asked, I nodded. "Just sign this paper."  
"Ashe Ōtsutsuki, Age 5"  
"Naruto Uzumaki, Age 5"  
"Alright we'll put them both in." She said smiling at me. I exited the building and decided to go back to the estate since Naruto and Ashe are probably eating ramen right now. I decided to talk the scenic route and that would be a 20 minute walk. I saw little children pretending to be legendary ninja like the First and Second Hokage. It made me smile at least this wouldn't change when I arrived at the estate I saw Shizune with a backpack and a sad look on her face.  
"Hey Shizu what's wrong?" I said worrying about what is about to happen. She gestured her hand for us to sit down. We both sat down and there were tears coming down her face, Shizune jumped into my chest and began to cry even harder and I held her for a good 30 minutes until she calmed down.  
"I'm going with Lady Tsunade to help her, but I don’t want to leave you here alone taking care both of them. I love you and I don't want to go!" She yelled and she began cry even harder.  
"I don't want you to go either, but she has taken care of you for a long time." I stated and she nodded in agreement. I kissed her forehead and I just held her until it was dusk, Shizune was asleep in my arms and I carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I laid her down and took off her flak jacket and attire until she was in a tank top and shorts. I laid next to her and slowly drifted to sleep.

(Well what did you guys think of this chapter? The next one will be when they are about to graduate and stuff. Ashe will be the main character her updated info will be on that chapter. Joseph will begin to be a major supporting character and we won't see Shizune until well you know when. I will see you in the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

So like I said before Ashe is now the main character time for her description. Ashe is now 12 years old and has an affinity to Water. Since, she's from Kirigakure also known as the Village Hidden in the Mist, I decided to change it, so yea common sense. Her black hair reaches up to her back and keeps it in a neat pony tail if she is in a mission. Her bestfriend is Sakura and Ino, but they are always fighting for Sasuke so Ashe has to be the peacemaker between the both of them, Ashe doesn't like Sasuke. She wears a simple black t-shirt along with the Ōtsutsuki emblem on the back which is an olive branch connecting with twin swords that support a lamp, she also wears black pants. For you guys that want to she is slim and has a toned body, her bra size is 34B. Also please review, thank you.  
Chapter 2:  
(Academy)  
"Naruto! I have had about enough of this nonsense!" Iruka-sensei yelled at Naruto. Naruto sat in the middle of the class tied and he looked at me with sad eyes, so I returned with a smile even if he's my cousin he needs to learn since my dad is away on a diplomatic mission for the Third. I looked to my right since I liked sitting by the window and staring at the now disgraced faces of our Hokages. "I bet Lord Ōtsutsuki would you be upset if I told him what you did to the Great Stone faces." Iruka smiled.  
"I'd be upset at what?" A familiar voice said opening the door. I quickly turned my head to see who it was. It was my dad smiling at the class, I quickly jumped over the desk and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Ow! Hey kiddo." He said hugging me back, "So what did my idiot nephew do this time?" He said giving a scary glare that we both know cause we got our asses whooped. Even Sasuke was intimidated and he tries to act cool.  
"Look Uncle Jo! I didn't know nothing ya know!" He said on the verge of tears. The whole class began to laugh at this.  
"Naruto since you did this the whole class has to suffer. Everyone we're reviewing the transformation technique." Iruka said grabbing his pad to grade them. "Lord Ōtsutsuki, would you like to stay and see?" My dad just shruggred and sat on the desk. "First, Sakura Haruno!" my old friend was in the middle of her preparation.   
"Transform!" Sakura yelled and transformed into a flawless copy of Iruka-sensei.  
"Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka said as Sasuke walked up Ino and Sakura along with the rest of the girls started to scream for him. I am quite disgusted with his cocky attitude trying to be so cool. When he transformed he did the same thing as Sakura... Like the fuck? "Ashe Ōtsutsuki" I walked up and put up my hand sign and concentrated onto the image of who I wanted to be.  
"Transform!" I yelled and with a poof of smoke I turned into the Second Hokage. Everyone was astounded at my detail, even my father was impressed and clapped at my demonstration.   
"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled already anticipating something wrong.  
"You better not screw this up." Ino said to Naruto  
Naruto walked up and smiled and began to gather his chakra it's astounding to see that much chakra visible. When he finished and poofed into smoke he transformed into a fucking naked lady. Iruka-sensei began to bleed from his nose, but my dad simply put his face onto his hands and sighed deeply. Naruto just started cracking up when he transformed and my dad started laughing too.  
"Alright Naruto go clean up the stone faces then when you finish I'll treat you to some ramen. Deal?" He said.  
"You got it Uncle!" He quickly ran out the door to clean the stones.  
"Class dismissed!" Iruka said gathering his papers.  
"Excuse me, Ashe want to hang out?" Sakura asked holding up a lunchbox. I smiled and my dad told me to go on cause he had to speak with the Chunin of the Academy. Sakura and I just walked up towards the park and sat there and ate her food.  
"I can't believe your family with that idiot." Sakura said grabbing her drink and staring into the cup, I looked at her.  
"Naruto isn't that bad he's actually nice, stupid, but nice." I said smiling at her, Sakura looked at me and smiled back.   
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked at that." She said packing her stuff up.   
"Why do you like Sasuke?" I asked helping her pack. She stopped doing what she was doing and looked at me.  
"I don't know he just seems cool." She said looking into my eyes and we just stared at each other for a while. "Your also pretty cool too." She said breaking the silence  
"So basically you like a douche?" I said smirking at her and she smiled back at me.  
"That means you're a douche as well." Sakura said getting up and walking towards her house  
"So you like me?" I said and she turned scarlet red.  
"N-n-no absolutely not. See you tomorrow." Sakura said scurrying off to her house.  
"Hey Sakura!" I yelled after and she turned around. "Good luck on the exams!" Sakura smiled and waved at me and I waved back to her. Her ass was phenomenal to look at no joke.  
"Hey Dad." I said grabbing an apple and heading toward my room.  
"How was your date?" He yelled at me.  
"IT WAS NOT A DATE GOODNIGHT!" I yelled and slammed the door, while he was dying from laughter downstairs. I started to take a bite into my apple, I walked toward my desk and picked up the picture of my mom and dad when they were still doing missions together. My dad wore his sleveless flak and my mom's sleeves were way to long and my dad held her really close. They looked really happy together. I hope she's ok right now.  
(Some Random Inn)  
"Lady Tsunade! Stop drinking!" Shizune yelled at her Mentor.  
"Shizu calm down will you? Have a drink with me." Tsunade said, All of a sudden these men came and offered to play a game of cards against Tsunade.   
"Lady Tsunade please don't do this." Shizune whispered towards her....  
(Some Time Later)  
Tsunade had lost 5,000 ryo and right now she's having sex with those gentleman so we can have our money back. Shizune looked at her ring and began to remember Joseph's smile. She missed feeling warm in his warms and waking next to each other. It has been six years since she saw him, she wrote to him continuously, but he couldn't write back since they were always moving to different places. I wonder how Ashe is doing; Shizune sighed and looked out into the night.  
(Academy Final Exam Day)  
We all sat into the regular classroom, I sat next to Naruto, but my usual spot is by the window. Sakura walked up to me and handed me a red ribbon. I looked at her in curiosity and she smiled at me.  
"It's for good luck, you idiot." She smiled at me and walked to her seat next to Sasuke. I tied ribbon to my arm and looked at her. Iruka-sensei entered the classroom and everyone stood up and bowed then sat back down.  
"We will now start the final exam, when your name is called please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... the clone jutsu." Iruka-sensei said reading off his report sheet. I felt like this will be a breeze, but then I looked at Naruto and his facial expression turned cold.  
We were all waiting by the doors in a single file line. The air was tense so I thought it would be best if I broke the silence with a question. "Are you ready for this guys?" I said looking at all of them, a lot of them looked confident, but Naruto didn't answer and looked away from me. I know that he has failed three times, so I felt kind of sorry for my cousin, so I placed my hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Naruto relaxed at my touch, yet Sasuke just smiled when he exited the room with his newly headband on. Naruto started to fume Sakura wished me luck as she left.   
"Ashe Ōtsutsuki." Mizuki-sensei said gesturing me to enter. When I entered I saw Iruka smiling at me and told me to stand in the middle of the classroom.  
"Ok, you know that you are performing the Clone Jutsu, right?" He asked and I nodded and put my hands together to form the Ram hands seal to gather my chakra.   
"Clone Jutsu!" I said and big cloud of smoke covered the room when it cleared I had successfully cloned at least five clones. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were both proud of me.  
"You are the first student to successfully clone at least that many. Congratulations Ashe you are now a graduate. Please come claim your headband." Iruka-sensei said. I am so excited that I am now a ninja, I can't wait to show my dad. I was about to leave, but something stopped me.  
"Senseis' please go easy on Naruto, he really wants to be a ninja and be praised by my father." I pleaded to them. They both looked at each other and I bowed and left. I walked out of the room and Naruto saw me holding my headband in my hand. He was excited for me until they called his name. It was about five minutes before I heard a "You fail!" I looked towards the door and saw it slid open with force. I got up and Naruto looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Before I could say anything he ran away. I walked down the hallway and saw Sakura stalking Sasuke from the window and smiled, I stealthily walked behind her and smacked her ass and Sakura shrieked and turned and was about slap me, but I caught her before she could do it.  
"What the hell Ash? You scared me and that hurts." Sakura said rubbing her buttocks, I smiled at her and leaned against the wall, she leaned on the wall in front of me and just sighed.   
"I'm sorry that you have a big ass. I couldn't help it Sakura." I said laughing.  
(Later in the evening)  
"Ashe wake up." Naruto whispered to me shaking me.  
"Mmmm, Naruto go away." I mummbled putting my pillow over my face.  
"Please come with me." He said grabbing a large object on his back.  
"Ugh fine." I whispered, I put on my clothes and went out the window with Naruto. We kept running until we reached the Forest by an old shack and Naruto grabbed the large object and placed it on the ground. It was a scroll, he opened it and started reading and I decided to get a closer look and saw a bunch jutsus on here.  
"Multi-Shadow Clone Justsu.... I hate this technique. Ashe look at these two jutsu." Naruto said pointing at them. I looked and saw that these were pretty high ranking techniques.   
"Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon and Water Style: Water Wall" I said contemplating these two jutsu and we both decided to learn our own jutsu, Naruto with the Shadow Clone and me learning these two. Wait these two don't need a source for water... Is that even possible? "Naruto where did you get this scroll?" I asked curiously.  
"Mezuki told me where to find it!" He said putting his finger in a cross formation, "Let's start!"  
(2 hours later)  
"I finally found you..." Iruka-sensei said exhausted. Naruto was smiling at him  
"You finally found me that was quick Iruka-sensei." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Iruka looked at both of us and saw that we both had dirt and scratches signifying that we have been training.   
"Who told you about the scroll?" Iruka asked raising his right eyebrow.  
"I also learned this really cool jutsu, if I show it you I pass right? That's what Mizuki-sensei said. If you learn anything from this scroll you automatically pass, right?"  
"Mizuki?" Iruka asked  
"Yea he told me where to find it in the Hokage's room and where to come afterwards." Naruto smiled at Iruka while I was contemplating on what he just said.  
"Naruto, look out!" Iruka said pushing him out of the way and I jumped to catch Naruto. When we both looked up to Iruka we saw him get attacked by multiple Kunai he got about two flesh wounds one on his should the next one on his arm they didn't look to deep. But, the one kunai got into his skin about 3 inches deep.  
"So that's how it is, I should have known!" Iruka said yelling at the direction of where the kunai came from.  
"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled at him. Naruto was conflicted since both him and Iruka were both arguing, until Mizuki started telling Naruto about the incident that happened 12 years ago where the Nine-Tails was sealed inside of Naruto and killed Iruka's parents.  
"Die Naruto!" Mizuki said as he was spinning a demon wind shuriken and threw it at Naruto.  
"Naruto get down!" Iruka yelled and Naruto ducked and grabbed on to his head. I tried to intercept it, but I was to slow and couldn’t reach in time. I closed my eyes to shield what was about to happen.  
I slowly opened my eyes to see what happened and my eyes quickly shot open. Iruka-sensei was shielding Naruto, so he was impaled in his back and something just snapped in my brain. I began to do hand signs and breathed in a lot of air Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu, I exhaled and shot out three massive bullets of water at Mizuki he dodged the first two, but the third hit him square in the chest and he was sent flying.   
"Ashe go get help." Iruka said taking out the shuriken. "I'll take care of Naruto." as he said that Naruto ran off. We both yelled at him, but Iruka told me to go get the other Jonin and Chunin. I looked at him, his face made certain of his decision and I ran off to get help. As I ran through the forest I heard screams for Naruto, the other ninjas were actually closer than I thought. I saw two of them in front of me and they saw me out of breath.  
"Lady Ōtsutsuki!" A chunin said looking at me quiet shocked to see me up way past my bed time. The other chunin gave me some water and I told them everything that happened, they both looked at each other and went towards the shack. The three of us arrived there and no one was there except for the kunai that was left on the wall. Then all of a sudden we heard a scream and ran towards it, but when we arrived there we saw Mizuki on the floor beaten up and Iruka sitting by the tree with Naruto wearing the Konoha headband and hugging Iruka-sensei. I couldn't help, but smile I looked towards the skyline and saw it was almost dawn.  
"We'll take care of the traitor. Go home and get some sleep, Genin." the Chunin said smiling at me. I nodded and headed home with Naruto. When we arrived at the estate I saw my dad by the front door, I was scared shitless.  
"H-h-h-hey dad." I said fidgeting my fingers behind my back. Naruto ran up to him excited.  
"Look Uncle! I passed!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. My dad put his hands up, and I closed my eyes fearing what would happen. But, I felt a hand on the top of my head, so I opened my eyes up and looked at him, he was patting me and Naruto's head and he was smiling at the both of us.  
"Congratulations, I'm proud of both you." He stated, Naruto and I hugged at the same time very tightly and he was laughing. "We'll celebrate tonight, alright?" we both nodded and agreed.  
(9 a.m about 3 hours after the incident. Hokage Tower Roof)  
"Alright ready, say cheese!" the photographer said behind the camera and I smiled for it, there was a flash so I was momentarily blinded. "You can go now the Hokage will have your registration form in a few minutes bring the next one in for me, will ya?" I nodded and walked down the stairs to see Naruto next in line he was a clown... a fucking clown. I walked towards him and punched him in the back of the head  
"OW! What the fuck Ash?" he said clinging the back of his head and crying. I ignored him and walked towards the Hokage's office. I saw Ino exit the room and she looked at me and smiled, I waved at her and smiled back.   
"Hey Ash want to hang out?" Ino asked and I nodded, I was somewhat annoyed with Naruto, I bet the Third is going to give him a lecture. We walked down the streets until Ino's mom came out and asked for help with the store. Ino was annoyed, but she obliged anyway.  
"Sorry Ash. I promise to make it up to you sometime." Ino said and gave me a quick and left. I was deciding what I wanted to do for the day so I thought I would go Ninja shopping for weapons and stuff like that. I was standing outside the store and all of a sudden I see TenTen walking out the store with five scrolls and she waved at me then left. I walked into the store and it was filled with smoke and I began to have a coughing fit. The old man was starring at me and I began to feel quite uncomfortable.   
"Come here, young one." He said in a weak and fragile voice and adjusted his counter, behind him was many weapons. I looked at each one and saw a variety from swords to kunai. He smiled at me "I remember when your father came in here and bought his first weapon." he said pointing at a sword.  
"My dad came here?" I asked and he nodded and grabbed a random sword, and he placed it in front of me.  
"Indeed, he bought a sword and was quite skilled at it. Here would you like to give it a try? I have some dummies in the back." He said, handing me the weapon and when I grasped it didn't feel right. The old man noticed my hesitation and he suggested that I would be better at something like a staff. He handed me a bō, but I told him that it was to large and told me to wait and he went to back. After, what seemed like an eternity he came back with a small rectangular black box and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a small pure black rod, and I looked at the old man he smiled at me and insisted that I hold it. I grasped it and it felt light and comfortable in my hand.  
"It reacts to chakra, if you feed this rod chakra it will extend, depending on how much you put into it." He said raising his finger. I attempted to place chakra into it and it didn't work. The old man smiled at me "Focus your chakra to your hand and then the rod will do the rest." He said. I closed my eyes and began to focus my chakra into my right hand and I felt the rod begin to take my chakra. I opened my eyes and the pole extended up to eight feet. He smiled at as I gave a few twirls, seeing as I'm a brand new I have butter fingers and it slipped right through my fingers and he started laughing.  
"It's not funny!" I yelled at him and he laughed harder then began to cough, "How much is it?" I asked.  
"For you? Free." He said and my eyes shot wide open at him. "Your father owns this store. It was closing down then he paid for the bills, I can never repay him, but this is a good way to start." As he smiled at me he gave a scroll for the rod/staff so I can begin practicing. I bowed then left.  
(Academy)  
I was sitting down awaiting for Iruka to show up with the announcement of my Jonin that will be teaching me. I heard a faint distinct sound of screaming and loud footsteps, I looked toward the door. Ino and Sakura slammed the door open and were panting heavily, I am assuming they had a race here and now they are both exhausted.  
"I was here first, Ino!" yelled Sakura, Ino's vein popped out of her head and they went off until they saw Sasuke, Sakura ran towards our row and pushed Naruto out of the way. "Good morning Sasuke!" said Sakura looking down and fidgeting with her fingers. Ino came up and began to argue with Sakura about being first and having the privilege of sitting next to Sasuke. Once they got fired up every single girl began to fight over being first in the class. Naruto was getting annoyed by this and went to Sasuke's face and they stared at each other for a few seconds then you can see sparks battling each other. Then, all of a sudden Kamichi the kid in the front row was laughing at another student's joke and reached back and accidentally hit Naruto. My eyes were wide open as well as the other girls, Naruto had just kissed Sasuke I mean it was by accident... But still damn his first kiss was with another dude. They quickly began spitting and wiping their lips, I busted out laughing. Naruto quickly sensed that he was in danger, I looked to my right and saw the girls giving out a death aura and Naruto tried to reason with them. But he wound up getting assaulted by all the ladies.  
"Alright today your going to meet your teachers and be in a squad of three, since we have an odd number; one squad will have a four members." Iruka-sensei said "I will now announce the squads."   
"Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ashe Ōtsutsuki." Naruto was happy since he was in a squad with Sakura and I, but with Sasuke he got disgusted. I personally don't like Sasuke and he is always trying to beat me at everything, Naruto is trying to do the same, but with Sasuke. When we were dismissed to have lunch I was sitting by myself until Sakura showed up.  
"It's good where in a squad together. Now I can protect you." She said smiling, Sakura sure did have a interesting sense of humor. I have this feeling that we are being watched. I looked up at a bird that was hovering above us for the past hour and flicked it off.  
(Hokage Tower.)  
"Your daughter is very smart." Kakashi said while Joseph face palmed himself. Asuna and Kurenai giggled.  
"You get to deal with them now especially Naruto." Joseph said in an evil tone and let out an evil laugh that lighting shot out of the sky. Everyone was scared especially Kakashi seeing that he has to take care of his kid and nephew... Kakashi let out a sigh.  
(Classroom)  
"Agh! He's late! Naruto said pacing around the room. Sakura was getting annoyed by this and told him to sit down, but everyone knows Naruto likes to do pranks, so he cracked the door a bit and grabbed a chair. He grabbed a chalkboard eraser and placed it in the crevices of the door and began to giggle at his prank.  
"He's a Jonin, he won't possibly be tricked into a lame joke like that." Sasuke said, just as he said that a armored hand was at the door and a silver haired man stepped through, and the eraser fell right on top of his head and made a thud as it hit the ground. Sasuke couldn't believe it, my left eye was twitching cause that happened, Sakura was being a goody two-shoes, and Naruto was laughing. The man picked up the eraser and put his hand on his chin and began to think.  
"Hmmm, how should I put this... My first impression on this group is well... You're a bunch of idiots." He said, our mood had just turned foul.  
(Later, Rooftop)  
"Alright why don't we introduce ourselves? You on the right, go first." said Kakashi to Naruto, except we really didn’t understand and he noticed this one our faces and offered to give an example. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like... I don't want to tell you guys that, and things I don't like well I don't like a lot of things. My dreams for the future, I also don't feel like telling you that, your turn." said Kakashi.  
Naruto began to fix his headband, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ichikaru Ramen, I dislike waiting three minutes for it to cook, my dream is to become the Hokage that way everyone in the village will look up to me and not look down on me." Kakashi signaled that it's Sakura's turn.  
"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." Sakura kept looking at Sasuke and I felt like throwing up. Kakashi sighed and figured that was the case. "I swear he's like a little Joseph since all the girls like him. Even Lady Tsunade and Kurenai tried to go after Joseph. That shit's insane right?" Kakashi thought to himself.  
Kakashi sighed, "What do you dislike?"   
Sakura face turned foul, "NARUTO!", Naruto had tears coming down his face and I giggled at his reaction.  
"Next." Kakashi said talking to Sasuke.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." said Sasuke trying to sound dark. Naruto was getting scared while Sakura looked like she just had an extreme orgasm.  
Kakashi looked at me, "Last but not least the daughter of the Lion."  
I looked at him curiously, "Well, I'm Ashe Ōtsutsuki, the daughter of Lord Joseph Ōtsutsuki and Shizune Ōtsutsuki. I like to sit by a tree and take a nap there when I get stressed out. Dislikes, are..." I looked at Sasuke. "My dream is to be strong so I can protect the village and the people closest to me." I said to Kakashi and the rest of the squad.   
"Hmm, admirable and noble maybe she can become a great shinobi." Kakashi thought to himself. "Alright tomorrow don't eat breakfast and meet me in training ground number 7, for your final test.  
"More tests? We just graduated." yelled Naruto and Sakura  
"This is a make it or fail test. I will see you 4 tomorrow morning don't eat breakfast, you don't want to puke." said Kakashi and left.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Ok so it bothers me that Haku isn't a girl, well guess he is now a she yay! This change will happen next chapter. I love being the Author :D.)  
Chapter 3:  
I woke up at 4 in the morning and decided to take a shower since we will be there for a while. When I got out of the shower I went into the kitchen and my dad barely got home. Being the financial advisor for the city must be difficult. He looked dreadfully tired, yet he saw me.  
Joseph yawned, "Shouldn't you be in bed, I know Naruto is asleep."  
I shook my head, "Kakashi told us we have a final test before we officially become genin. So, I was going to make me breakfast. I figured he would test us when we are starving and make the four of us fight each other and not think clearly."  
"My, my she understands part of the bell test. Hopefully she will understand the rest of it." Joseph thought to himself.  
"After this test can you teach me chakra control? I got this weapon from an old store that you own and he gave me this rod, that requires chakra to extend it into a staff." I asked him.  
"Old man Takeshi? I got my sword from him, and he was a former Samurai Captain so he taught me some things. However I'm glad you asked me to help you I'll be glad to teach you after your bell test." said Joseph patting my head.  
I looked at him curiously, "What's the bell test?" Joseph quickly covered his mouth and smiled at me  
"Well shit, I can’t tell you anything I'm pretty sure Kakashi will tell you guys anyway." said Joseph rubbing the back of his head.  
I waved at my dad to tell him to go to bed while I began to eat find stuff to make for breakfast. I decided to eat light so I had miso soup with a banana along with some orange juice. Once I finished with my breakfast Naruto came down stairs.  
"You weren't supposed to eat!" yelled Naruto, I gave him a cocky smile.  
"Oops, I didn't know." I said.  
Naruto vein began to pop out of his head. "Bullshit! I know you actually listened cause I rarely listen and see I listened this time!"   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Joseph coming from up stairs.  
I giggled while Naruto was getting embarrassed at this. "Go get dressed idiot." I whispered to him.

(Training Ground 3, I accidentally put 7 in chapter 2 my bad hahaha.)  
"Seriously why the fuck did I even show up!" yelled Sakura and Naruto. They do have a point Kakashi is late again. I swear he's going to drive me insane, but as soon as they finished that sentence he showed up.  
"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" said Kakashi.  
"Hey your late!" said Naruto and Sakura in unison.  
"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way.  
"Kakashi-sensei you don't get bad luck unless it ran..." I said not believing him.  
"Well let's get started." Kakashi said clearing his throat, he then walked toward the tree stump and placed a clock. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is simple, you have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it." said Kakashi dangling the bells in front of us. "If you don't get the bells by noon you won't have lunch and will be tied to those posts while I eat my lunch in front of you." said Kakashi finishing the assignment. I heard all three of their stomachs growling and Naruto gave me a dirty look, I just stuck my tongue out at him and did a peace sign.  
"How come there are only two bells while there are four of us?" asked Sakura, Kakashi smiled at us.  
"That way two of you can eat lunch, and the other two will get disqualified for not completing the mission. Also all four of you can flunk out and be sent back to the academy. You can use any weapon including shuriken. If your not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." he said and then Sakura was complaining about being to dangerous. Then Naruto said he couldn't even dodge an eraser, Kakashi stated that class clowns are the weakest links, losers which is true but that made Naruto upset. He drew his kunai and was about to charge at Kakashi, but in a flash Kakashi stopped him and held the kunai at the back of Naruto's head.  
"I didn't say 'start' yet" said Kakashi letting Naruto go. We all slowly backed up, "Get ready, and start!" he said and we all dashed or jumped to find a good hiding spot.  
I was hiding by a tree near the river, so I can have access to water. Sakura was hiding in bushes while Sasuke was on a branch covered by the leaves. Now, where is Naruto? "You have got to be shitting me." Naruto was in front of Kakashi he has got to be special...  
"You and me, right here now!" Naruto yelled.  
"You know, compared to the others you’re a little bit... weird" said Kakashi, Naruto said a smart comment about his hair and I giggled. Naruto charged at Kakashi, but Kakashi reached into his pouch, Naruto instinctively jumped back. "Shinobi Battle Techniques Part 1: Taijutsu." said Kakashi. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat Naruto isn't good at that or anything... All of a sudden Kakashi pulled out a book, my eye began to twitch. Is he really going to face Naruto while reading? Now that I think about it, it actually makes sense. Naruto got annoyed and resumed his attack, he threw a punch and Kakashi lazily blocked it, Naruto attempted to kick his head, but Kakashi ducked it and Naruto was about to punch him. Kakashi disappeared, Naruto was looking everywhere, he was behind and had his fingers together. That's the hand sign for tiger! Does he plan on killing Naruto? Sakura yelled out from her hiding spot to warn Naruto. "Leaf Village Secret Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death" Kakashi plunged his fingers into Naruto's asshole and launched him the air. "Wow I thought I had to come out and protect him... Well might as well attack now." I thought. I rushed out of my hiding place and saw Naruto land in the water. Kakashi was surprised that I jumped out and I began to do a few handsigns.  
"What?! Genin can't do Ninjutsu!" yelled Kakashi,  
Water Style: Shockwave I finished doing my handsigns and I giant wave came out of the river and flooded the training zone. Sakura had to jump if not she would have been washed away.   
"That is a very advanced jutsu good thing I jumped out of the way." Kakashi said and I smirked seeing Naruto was sneaking behind and was about to take a bell. But, of course Naruto slipped on the water and slid towards me and knocked me to the floor and faceplanted the ground. Kakashi was actually disappointed since he didn't sense Naruto. Kakashi jumped away and Naruto got up and saw a bell and tried to get it.  
"Naruto don't it's a trap!" I yelled at him but he didn't listen he bent over and tried to pick the bell up. I quickly ran over to help him, which I saw Kakashi had a trap there. I had to retreat, as I quickly dashed to the forest I threw a kunai to Naruto's rope, but Kakashi stopped it.  
"A ninja must see through deception, also if the bait is obvious don't go for it." Kakashi said grabbing the bell. All of a sudden some shuriken came out of nowhere and impaled Kakashi, I saw that shuriken came from where Sasuke was. I looked back and saw that a log got impaled Sasuke quickly realized his location was compromised and bolted, Sakura was moving as well. After 10 minutes of hiding I decided to let Naruto loose and try to find the others. When I cut Naruto loose I told him to go find Sasuke while I find Sakura. After cautiously moving about the forest I saw Sakura on the floor. I scanned the area for traps and I was relived that I didn't find anything I put my hand on Sakura's back and placed some chakra into her.  
"Release!" I said, Sakura began to woke up, but in a start she was about to bolt to find Sasuke, I quickly grabbed her arm and she gave me a death glare.  
"I have to find Sasuke, so let go!" she said seriously, I sighed and didn't let go.  
"Sakura this mission is about to teamwork. Why do you think I released you and Naruto?" I said looking down. Sakura began to think about it.   
"So this is why they put us in squads!" yelled Sakura in sudden realization.  
I began to clap for her, "Good job, Sakura want me to give you a cookie." I said smiling at her, Sakura lightly punched me and began to giggle.  
"Fuck you." she whispered, I got up and told her that we need to meet with Naruto and Sasuke. We started to go full speed towards where I told Naruto meet us up at. When we got there we saw both him and Sasuke have dirt on them. Sakura immediately went towards Sasuke and pushed Naruto out of the way. I was hurt because we barely spend any time like we used to; Ino, Sakura, and I were inseparable when we were little, but now they compete over Sasuke while I am just forgotten in the background.  
"Oh Sasuke you're so dirty let me clean you up." said Sakura pulling out her handkerchief  
"That's what she said!" said Naruto giggling at his joke.   
"Naruto that was a bad one..." I said placing my palm on my face.  
"Enough! What is this plan?" said Sasuke impatiently.  
"Alright well I will make it simple, come here everyone." I said  
(Hokage Tower)  
Hiruzen and Joseph began to laugh, "How are you doing with Shizune not being here?" Joseph face turned sad.  
"I miss her a lot, Sensei. I really do. I think about her everyday." said Joseph looking at his tea.  
"I understand, you stopped being a shinobi, so you can take care of your family and be with them. However, you will always be a shinobi and you must protect the village we are your family as well. When the times comes I hope that you will protect this village and become a great Hokage." said Hiruzen staring at Joseph.  
"Sensei I can't be the Hokage, I just want to live normally I love this job and the pay is really good." said Joseph, they stared at each other for awhile.  
"Joseph you have fought in the Third Great Shinobi War, you have been trained by Jiraya, Minato, and myself, not to mention you have done over 200 S-Rank missions. You understand what it means to love and care for others more than you care for yourself. The people love and respect you, if worse comes to worse you will be chosen to inherit the Will of Fire." said Hiruzen standing up and taking his leave, Joseph stood and bowed before Hiruzen and he nodded then left. Joseph thought about being Hokage he thought that the task wouldn't suit. "I should probably come up with some candidates just in case anything happens."  
(Training Ground 3)  
Sasuke and I were together while Sakura and Naruto were in a group. We saw Kakashi-sensei reading his book, it seemed like he didn't notice us. Sasuke looked at me and I gave him a nod and we both began to do handsigns Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu. We both shot out our jutsu that combined together and made and explosion, but Kakashi saw our jutsu and jumped out of the way. I predicted that and our jutsu's purpose was to create a smokescreen. The 4 of us quickly attempted to get the bells due to this cover. However, Kakashi saw this and quickly threw Sasuke into Naruto and Sakura . I caught her, but the impact sent us flying, I looked back and saw that we were about to hit a tree really hard and Kakashi came behind and stopped us before I broke my back. He smiled at me and patted my back. The bell rang and all of us knew that we were going to fail, we all walked towards the posts in shame. When we got there we saw Naruto tied up and I was about to ask everyone, but Kakashi showed up.   
"So I'm going to make this simple, all of you fail except for Ashe. She was the only one that understood this exercise. The rest of you are getting dropped from the program. PERMANENTLY!" said Kakashi, Sasuke couldn't deal with this result and charged at Kakashi, all I did was blink and saw Sasuke on the ground with Kakashi hoding Sasuke's arm behind his back.  
"Don't you dare step on Sasuke like he's a bug!" yelled Sakura, she was about to go over there, but I held her and she looked at me and saw a painful expression and she gave up.  
"Have you guys ever wondered why we put you into squads?" said Kakashi glaring down at us.  
Sakura answered his question, "Well Ashe said the whole point was teamwork."  
"Exactly she knew this. Sakura you are so obsessed with Sasuke you didn't save Naruto when he was in front of you, Ashe had to come back from fighting me and save him she risked herself for her teammate. Naruto you do everything on your own, Everything. Then there's you thinking that your better than everyone. Ashe I want to applaud you, not only did you pass the test you understood it. You ate breakfast and helped Naruto from the trap, you tactically retreated; don't worry Sasuke I saw you do that as well. When you saw your plan go awry you saw your teammate in danger and put yourself in risk to stop her from getting injured badly. Sakura saw this and blushed "Ashe could have seriously hurt herself for me." thought Sakura. "Well Ashe you can go home for the day, I think I'm feeling generous and allow you two to eat lunch and you'll have another shot at getting these bells. Naruto you can't eat since you used a shadow clone for Ashe's plan and attempted to eat lunch. None of you are allowed to feed Naruto if you do you all fail. With that Kakashi left and everyone ate lunch I shared with Sasuke as Naruto watched us eat his stomach began to growl.  
"Sakura give Naruto some of your food." said Sasuke, Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was daft. "I want us to actually work together, but we can't get a bell if he passes out from starvation." Sakura looked at her food and offered it to Naruto and I smiled at her, Sakura mouthed the words "Fuck you" to me and I giggled at her dumb face.  
"I can't use my hands, I'm tied so can you feed me." said Naruto, Sakura started to get pissed off and eventually obliged as me and Sasuke persuaded her. As she fed Naruto I kind of felt something coming at us. I looked towards the sky and something crashed down and the impact made the dirt fly to us.   
"YOU!" said Kakashi doing handsigns to make the sky turn dark and lightning. All of us were about to shit our pants. "You pass." he said smiling at us. All of us looked at him confused well I mean I already passed so... It didn't matter if I passed again, so does that mean I get an A++?  
"What do you mean?" said Sakura  
"Does who break the rules are scum that's true. But those who abandon there friends are worse than scum." said Kakashi looking at the sky. "Congratulations Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!" he added giving us a thumbs up. Sakura was jumping up and down, Naruto was on the verge of tears, then Sasuke tried to hide his excitement. "Let's go home." said Kakashi and we all began to wake away until Naruto started yelling at us.  
Sakura looked at me and Kakashi, "Should we untie him?" Both of us shook our head. The four of us arrived at the Hokage's tower where my dad, The Third Hokage, and Iruka-sensei were sitting together facing us. My dad smiled and looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded his head.  
"I see, glad they did it unlike you did when we took the bell test." said my dad.  
Kakashi's vein popped out of his head, "What was that?" he said popping his knuckles at my dad.  
My dad got up from his chair having fire in his eyes, "You wanna go? I'll kick your ass right now!" he said about hop over the table.  
"Joseph and Kakashi! Enough!" said The Third Hokage  
"Anyway we need to speak Joseph." said Kakashi pointing at the door, they both exited the room to have a conversation.  
"So what's their deal?" asked Naruto.  
Hiruzen chuckled at this, "Both of them were in the same squad when they were Genin. However, Joseph was trying to do teamwork with the others, but Kakashi was trying to fight their sensei one on one. You can clearly tell Joseph got a bell while Kakashi didn't. They have always fought with each other, but when the village or their comrades were in danger they were the best team that fought together since the Sannin or the First and Second Hokage."  
"Is my dad and Kakashi-sensei that strong?" I asked,  
"Indeed, Joseph the Lion of Konoha and Kakashi the Copy Ninja." he said grabbing a scroll. "Tomorrow we have a mission for you four, so go rest for the day." he said.  
We were about to walk out until my dad and Kakashi walked in The Third told them that we had the rest of the day of. My dad took the day off to teach me some chakra control, we went back to the training grounds and he brought multiple scrolls that had water symbol on it as well as a few practice weapons.  
"Alright so first chakra control is really important to control your chakra. The reason why is so you don't waste so much chakra, if you know how to control it you will also last in a fight longer. The first thing we're going to do is walk on water." said my father.  
"Are you daft, dad?" I asked, he laughed and walked towards the river until he reached the bank and placed his left foot on the water then his right and he was walking in the middle of the river.  
"Holy shit!" I said out loud and my dad threw a rock at my face and I fell over.  
"Language!" yelled my dad, "Now get up and focus your chakra to the soles of your feet. Remember you must adjust your chakra with the current continuously, the point is to keep a steady amount of chakra. You will keep doing this until it feels like second nature. Now start!" said my dad getting back to shore and taking a seat. I did the sign of Ram to gather my chakra and focus it to the soles of my feet. I placed my right foot in and it was on top of the water then I placed my left foot and began to walk towards the middle of the lake, but I felt something head towards me and I quickly dodged. "So, you are a sensory type as well." said my dad and he continued to throw pebbles at me. "Feel them coming at you! Close your eyes." he added and I did what he said I saw the pebbles coming at me, not only that I saw my dad and when he was about to throw it. I instinctively dodged multiple pebbles, but I saw my dad's smile and I fell into the water and my dad busted out laughing.  
"You focused too much on dodging and forgot you were walking on water. Try it again." said my dad.  
(A few hours later)  
I had learned how to control my chakra, I know it's not perfect but hey it's better than nothing. My dad showed me a few jutsu that was Water Release. He threw me a wooden staff and he picked up a kendo stick.  
"Now to learn Bukijutsu, as you know this is weapon training. I know kenjutsu which is using the sword. Now show me what you got Ashe!" said my dad taking a samurai stance. I charged at him and attempting to do an overhead strike, he saw that easily and moved out of the way and when my strike hit the floor he slammed his kendo into my fingers.  
"Ow! Dad!" I said began to suck my fingers then his foot was about hit me I put the staff in front of me and he easily broke it, I had to jump back. I stood on the water and made a few handsigns. Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun Jutsu. Three sharks came out of the water and went to attack my dad he clasped his hand into the Snake hand sign and slammed his hand into the ground and a wall came up in front of him. My sharks didn't do any damage to the wall and I heard him punch a part of the wall and a ball of rock came flying at me. I flipped backwards twice and jumped towards my left to flank him.   
"What the? He's not here." I said looking everywhere, I closed my eyes and focused on his chakra. It was fuzzy I can't tell where he is; I placed my index finger on the ground and everything lit up like a christmas tree. I felt fish, rabbits, the little kids in the village and my father coming up to me and patting me on the back.  
"Good job kiddo." said my father patting my head, I began to feel exhausted and tired my eyes began to close, darkness is all I saw.  
(Next Day)  
I awoke with a start and clutched my head due to a sudden amount of pain. "Dad!" I yelled, and immediately regretted doing that causing my head to hurt even more. He came into the room with a glass of water and a pill and a few rice balls; he then placed the pill into the water and it caused a reaction and began to fizz. "What happened to me? I remember us training." I said looking at the contents in the water  
"You used a lot of chakra and you got fatigued. I want you to take it easy, I told Kakashi about it and he assured me that you won't be doing anything chakra related. Eat it will help you regain some strenght." he said walking towards the door.  
"Dad, wait. How long do you think it will be before I regain my full strength?" I asked, he looked back at me and saw he wanted to take a seat so I scooted over.  
"It depends on the person it can take a few hours up to a few days. You know the Second Hokage was able to use Water jutsu when there was not a water source." he said, I looked at him curiously.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He meditated, practiced, trained, and he was and still is the most powerful water shinobi ever. He and the other Hokages sacrificed themselves for the village. If anyone says that they were stupid then they insult everything this village stands for. I will die to protect my family and village." he said patting my head and left.  
(Park)  
"Ashe, I'm at point D." I said into the headset.  
"Sasuke, I'm at point B." whispered Sasuke.  
"Sakura, I'm at point C." whispered Sakura.  
"Naruto I'm at point A, believe it!" yelled Naruto  
"You're slow Naruto! Hmm, the target has moved! Follow it!" yelled Kakashi, the four of us quickly dashed to the target. We all hid behind different trees to conceal our presence. We then signaled Kakashi that we were ready to strike after a moment of waiting in silence, he gave the signal for us to commence our action. We all leaped for the target, Naruto grabbed the cat.  
"Can you confirm a ribbon on the right ear?" asked Kakashi. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a curt nod.  
"Affirmative." he said into the headset. Kakashi was telling us mission accomplished. I looked at Naruto and saw he was getting his ass kicked by a cat... How? I don't even know. We arrived back to Hokage's mansion to receive our pay and accept a new mission. He told us that we can babysit the chief's daughter, go shopping with his wife and...  
"NO I WANT TO GO ON A REAL MISSION!" yelled Naruto, I admit he had a point, but the way he is.... annoying! The Third Hokage was telling us about the importance of rankings and the level of ninja that should take it I mean I think I was the only one paying attention. Naruto was telling everyone about this ramen that he just tried. Did I listen to both conversations? I am a badass.  
"I'm not the little kid that did pranks anymore! I'm a ninja and I wanna go on a real mission!" yelled Naruto.  
My dad, Iruka, and the Third chuckled at him. "Shall we give him that mission? We have been trying to find someone to do it." said my dad and the others nodded. "We will be giving you a C rank mission. Before you start suggesting stuff Naruto, you four will be body guards for a bridge builder. Please bring him in!" said my father. We all looked towards the door and saw a well aged man looking to be in his mid forties. Naruto started to do his bitch fit. I swear he should be a girl unless.... "Lord Cloud is it possible?"   
"Indeed but what do the readers think? Hmm? Give them a week." said Cloud  
"I'm Tazuna a master bridge builder and you must get me back home. Huh? What's with the short idiot?" said Tazuna.  
"Who's the short one? Hahaha!" said Naruto, we all stood next to him Sakura was taller than him and I was taller than her then Sasuke was taller than me. Naruto was about charge at him and we had to hold him back. Joseph and Hiruzen both sighed and dismissed us.  
"Alright we'll meet at the main gate in an hour go home and pack we will be there for a while." said Kakashi, Naruto and I left to go home and pack.  
"Do I need to pack my toothbrush?" asked Naruto, I just stared at him like he's and idiot. Which he is, don't get mad at me... It took us about 32 minutes and 44 seconds we would have been gone, but Naruto lost his stupid sleeping cap so he had to summon clones to find it. When we arrived at the gate my father was there leaning against the gate with his arms folded and looking at the floor.  
"Hey dad! What's wrong?" I asked standing next to him and he looked at me. He reached around his necklace and untied it and began to tie it to my neck.  
"This was my mother's before her it was her mother's and then it was mine because she didn't have any daughters. Since I was the youngest of the family she thought it was right to pass it on to me and now it's your turn to carry it." said my father finishing the knot. I picked it up and saw that it was a sapphire gem with some sort of shine inside. "It will be the light that will guide you in the dark, so take care of it." he said giving me a hug and patted me on the head. "Oh and take care of your cousin." he added and gave Naruto a flick on the head. I waved at him and met up with everyone else, when were walking towards the Land of the Waves I looked back at Konoha and smiled.  
So yea if you guys want Naruto to change into Naruko please tell me you will have until next Thursday to decide and please review everyone.


End file.
